Batman (The New 52)
Batman ► In The New 52, Batman was a millionaire orphan who conditioned himself to become the optimum man. Working to gain a foothold in his own company, he spends the nights fighting crime in Gotham, and is a founding member, as well as the tactical expert of the Justice League. Profile First Appearance:'Justice League #1 (2011) '''Base of Operations:'Gotham City '''Powers: Batman is the ultimate strategist and detective and is one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in the world. He also has a massive fortune and armory to draw on, as well as a dependable network of allies and, of course, the help of his irreplaceable butler, Alfred. Other Appearances: Batman #1, Detective Comics #1, Batman and Robin #1, Action Comics #10, Batwoman #1, Justice League Dark #1, I, Vampire #4 Official Bio As a young boy, Bruce Wayne saw his parents fall victim to a senseless crime. His focused purpose became to avenge their deaths by fighting Gotham City's criminal elements as Batman. The people of Gotham City see Batman as an almost mythical figure, able to tame any adversary, no matter how powerful. To thwart crime, he relies on his awesome deductive powers, sheer physical speed and an assortment of high-tech weapnary and unique crime-fighting aids. Figures Batman was interpreted in his New 52 garb either in flat or metallic colors in the comics by various artists (and various consumers). Both are considered "basic" versions of the same design. DC Universe Classics All-Stars Batman Unlimited In the Comics Who's Who in The New 52 After witnessing the murder of his parents as a young boy, Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to fighting the darkness that claimed his family. Using his vast financial resources, and relentlessly driven by a vision of what he could achieve, Bruce set out across the world to train his body and mind. As he became an unparalleled martial artist, Bruce also honed his intellect, becoming a strategic genius and one of the world’s greatest detectives. Upon returning to Gotham City, he took up the mantle of Batman to ensure that the city that had given and taken so much from him always had a protector. As Batman’s mission grew and the foes he faced became more numerous, he gradually learned to accept help in his crusade. Joining Batman was the first Robin, Dick Grayson (now Nightwing), the second Robin, Jason Todd (now Red Hood), Red Robin A.K.A. Tim Drake, and the current Robin, his son, Damian Wayne. Also joining him are his ally in the Gotham City Police Department, Commissioner Jim Gordon, and Barbara Gordon in her secret identity as Batgirl. When serious perils threaten the world, Batman is ready to defend humanity alongside the Justice League. More recently, Bruce was pushed to the breaking point when The Court of Owls tested his very perception of reality and unleashed horror upon The Dark Knight. The darkness is growing, and for Batman the worst may be yet to come. Detailed History In The New 52, Bruce Wayne, as a child, saw his parents gunned down by a mugger. Convinced it was part of a grander scheme of things, Bruce sought out the eyewitness, a homeless man. However, he wasn't entertained (and had his father's watch taken). He spent his life learning scientific methods and developing his physical prowess. He returns to the homeless man years later, now old and defenseless, and finally gets a name, "Joe Chill". He also gets his father's watch back. He continues his training in various parts of the world. Along the way he meets many masters. One of his masters teaches him the value of not having any attachments. The master's wife however, encourages him to build connections, and thus he begins a relationship with a shopgirl. Bruce inadvertedly gets his master killed when he allows his lover to meet him in the master's house. Unbeknownst to him, she had been an assassin hired by his master's wife to kill the master. Bruce learned the hard truth that emotions and attachments can be a liability. Upon his return to Gotham, he struggles with keeping control of his company away from the Kane family. At the same time, he develops high tech gear in his bunker. He also infiltrated gangs to learn more of their methods. Eventually, he took on the mantle of Batman to battle crime in Gotham City. He comes across a varied gallery of criminals, all the while battling evils in the American city with the highest crime rate. His methods catch the eye of Kate Kane, who became inspired to become Batwoman. He later adopts Dick Grayson, who has, in his own time been tracking his own parents' killer, and along the way had discovered his identity. He takes on his first sidekick, Robin. He also takes Barbara Gordon under his wing, who of her own volition became Batgirl. He took on a second Robin with Jason Todd, an orphan who a doctor had given to his care to take care of. Seeing that the boy neede an outlet and guidance, Bruce willingly told Jason of his identity and made him the new Robin. After Jason's death at the hands of the Joker, Bruce came across a boy, Tim Drake, who had been baiting Batman into making him his sidekick. He sets up some detective work to trap the boy and let him know he isn't interested. However, Tim's insistence to be involved with the Batman endangered his family and forced them to go on witness protection. Thus the third Robin was born. However Tim insisted he be called Red Robin instead. He also was a founding member of the Justice League, acting as its master strategist. Despite the group not having a true leader, and Superman being their figurehead, Batman is the closest thing they have in their first five years. As he became an experienced, veteran detective, he also developed a network of crime-fighters from around the globe that held the same ideals as the Batman, in the form of Batman Incorporated, as well as supported a young upstart U.N. funded league called Justice League International. Notes * His bio is identical to those of most of the basic Batman figures. Category:The New 52 characters Category:Justice League (The New 52) Category:Batman The New 52 characters